fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs (Fable II)
A virtual Easter egg is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, web page or video game. This is a list of Easter eggs scattered through out Fable II. Sam & Max The two characters, Sam and Max, who read out of the Normanomicon (also an Easter Egg, see below) are modelled on the art and tech directors of the game, brothers Simon and Dene Carter. Their names are references to the Sam & Max comic books and video games. The Rammer After killing all 50 gargoyles, you will be rewarded with a Crossbow, decorated with a Ram's head. The crossbow itself is a reference to Van Helsing. Captain J. Sparrow Once again this captain's gravestone appears, in Bloodstone behind the wagon right near the ramp when you first enter the town, there is a hidden grave that says "Captain J. Sparrow: Oh where did it all go wrong?" A similar tombstone is found in Bowerstone Cemetery by an Expression Statue and where you had to shoot the orb. Again, this may be another reference to Pirates of the Caribbean. Harry Potter in Bloodstone A store in Bloodstone and a house in Old Town both are called the "Dark Mark", a likely reference to the Harry Potter series. The Normanomicon An obvious reference to H.P. Lovecraft's Necronomicon (Book of dead names) that would be able to summon the Old Ones. It is also a reference to the Evil Dead series. In the game, two people read the Normanomicon and summon Hollow Men. Rupert, Giles, and The Ripper Farmer Giles may be a reference to the character of Rupert Giles from the television show Buffy The Vampire Slayer. There are several bits of evidence to support this: Farmer Giles' son's name is Rupert, the first name of the character from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. The Bandit besetting Brightwood Farm is named Ripper, which is the moniker used by the character of Rupert Giles in his youth. Ripper's henchman is called Ethan. Ethan Rayne was Ripper's friend (and grownup Giles' enemy) in Buffy. The name of Farmer Giles' deceased wife is Jennifer. In Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Giles' first girlfriend was named Jenny, and she also met a premature end. Another likely Buffy The Vampire Slayer reference is heard from playing children in towns. They say "from beneath you, it devours". This phrase is frequently mentioned in Season 7 of the show as part of the plotline. Captain Dread’s Otherworldly Map A map of Middle Earth from J.R.R. Tolkien’s The Lord of the Rings can be found above the desk in Captain Dread's room within the Sinkhole . The Chronicles of Narnia The description of the two-star rated Worn Closet bears a reference to C.S. Lewis’ The Chronicles of Narnia, “No, it’s not a secret portal to a wintry land. It’s just a shabby closet.” Lion Head Isle On the quest, Treasure Island of Doom!, you can visit Lion Head Isle, an obvious reference to Lionhead Studios, the maker of the game. In the middle of the island, the ground is shaped like the Lionhead on the logo. Leo Head Leo Head, seems to be yet another reference to Lionhead Studios, as Leo is the Latin word for lion. "Leo Head the Alchemist" may also be a reference to the band "Ted Leo and the Pharmacists." Knights Abberant The Demon Door in Wraithmarsh (Terry Cotter's Army) opens to a cottage containing several journal entries, telling of a boy named Terry Cotter and how his mother would always read to him. After she died, the boy went exploring in the garden where he found a cave full of rows upon rows of suits of armour, which slowly drove him insane. He can be found dead, lying on his bed with a blue flickering light surrounding his body. This is a reference to the Terracotta Army in the tomb of Qin Shi Huang, the First Emperor of China. Furthermore, the Knights Aberrant (the name of the suits of armour) reappear in the See the Future DLC quest, The Cursed Snowglobe, within the well. These suits of armour stand sentinel over another corpse with a diary called 'Archie Loggy's Diary'. A clear pun on the word 'archaeology'. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy The last artifact of the quest The Archaeologist mentions the number "42", an obvious reference to The Answer in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Victor the Gravekeeper and the Shelley Crypt The gravekeeper's name and the name of the crypt by the Graveyard Mansion are both references to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, while his desire to resurrect Lady Grey is a likely reference to The Bride of Frankenstein. The Dingly Egg In The Snowglobe quest, after you get The Grumpy Rabbit book in the Shadowcourt, its setting is in the Celestial Keep and you have to follow the exact instructions that are in the book that lead you to the Dingly Egg, an actual Easter egg which also lets you access the rabbit hole in the skull. Alice in Wonderland In the aforementioned Snowglobe quest, there seems to be a small number of references to Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland; the book 'The Grumpy Rabbit' and the woman named Alice who you must rescue, both of which are in the Shadow Court phase of the Snowglobe quest. Love Potion No. 9 The Love Potion No. 9.042 is a reference to the movie and song Love Potion #9, about a potion that will cause anyone to fall in love with you. The description of the potion says "60 percent of the time, it works, every time", a line from the movie. Coincidentally, that line can also be heard in the popular comedies, Stepbrothers and Anchorman. The Black Knight Next to Jack Sparrow's grave in Bowerstone Cemetery is a grave that reads " 'You can't kill me! I'm invincible!' Last Words". This is a somewhat obvious reference to the Black Knight's line to King Arthur in Monty Python and the Holy Grail before his final limb is cut off. On the Achievement "The Black Knight", once you have unlocked it, it states "You have turned hollow man-killing into an artform. Turns out it wasn't a flesh wound." this is another reference to one of the Black Knight's lines in Monty Python and the Holy Grail after he has had both his arms taken off. The Godfather On a gravestone, behind the statue in Bowerstone Cemetery, there is a gravestone named in honour to the character Moe Green from the iconic 1972 film, The Godfather. The gravestone states, "Moe Green." "Don't you know who I am?" This is a reference to his famous line in the film after Micheal Corleone is unfamiliar with who the business mogul is. Winnie the Pooh in Knothole Island In a part of the 'Huge Heat' quest, you come across a room filled with Hobbes (the one after the room with the spiked floor). If you look around after you defeat the Hobbes, there is a shrine that is obviously built by the Hobbes, but if you look closely, you can see that the shrine is dedicated to a simple Teddy Bear. But with further inspection, there is a jar in front of the bear, which seems to be an obvious reference to Winnie the Pooh. Soylent Dye A common green dye known as "Soylent Dye" is named after a 1973 movie called Soylent Green. In the movie a popular food ration called soylent green is revealed to be made from the bodies of dead people. The description of the dye refers to this unusual ingredient, as "The colour of this dye varies from person to person." The Canterbury Tales Within the Guild Cave, three skeletons can be found, each with a document explaining a plan to kill the others and take the Bewitching Augment for themselves. This Is a reference to one of the stories in The Canterbury Tales called The Pardoner's Tale, in which three men find treasure under a tree and each man plots to kill the other to obtain it, Transformers Beer The drink, Hoptimus Prime is a reference to the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. This in fact is also a real drink produced by the "New Albanian Brewing Company" from New Albany, Indiana in the USA. References to the Original Fable Gravestones in Wraithmarsh There are a couple of gravestones in Wraithmarsh, near where you fight the troll, that make references to the original games, such as: *Brom (Hero of Oakvale's Father) *Rosie (The Teddy Bear) *An Unknown Trader (The one who you had to pay 3 gold pieces to for some chocolates for Theresa) Your Health is Low When your health is low in Fable I, the Guildmaster will speak through the Guild Seal and say "Your health is low." Your Health is Low is the name of the potion shop in Bloodstone. This makes reference to the Guildmaster's message. During a loading screen, one of the hints will tell of the rumour that the Hero of Oakvale killed the Guildmaster, carving "Your health is low" into his forehead. Occasionally, when they are taunting you, Gargoyles will say "Hey! Hero! Do you have any potions, or food?" followed by raucous laughter, in reference to the message the Guildmaster would give you along with "Your health is low". These references were all made because many players were extremely annoyed by this feature. Re-enacting Fable Throughout Fable II you will see many kids. If you listen in on them, they are sometimes re-enacting the events and battles of Fable. {C}When playing you will hear them say things like: "I'm Whisper. Who wants to be Thunder?" Labyrinth Hobbes in the Fable series are known to take children and babies and turn them into other Hobbes and in the movie Labyrinth the goblins take away the baby, Toby, to turn him into a goblin. Peter Douglas Molyneux Next to Lady Grey's Tomb, there is a tombstone with the initials, PDM, or Peter Douglas Molyneux, that says, "This is possibly the best gravestone ever and will revolutionize the way we look at final resting places forever". This is a reference to the way Peter Molyneux over-hypes his games. Harry Houdini ﻿There is a reference to the famous magician, Harry Houdini, in Bowerstone Old Town. The House of Might, 1 Cemetery Road, Bowerstone Old Town, was the home of Bonnet the Mighty, who would invite people to punch him in the stomach in order to show how tough he was. Houdini would do something similar, and was killed by peritonitis, secondary to a burst appendix (caused by several repeated blows to his abdomen by a McGill University student before he could tighten up his stomach muscles). Bonnet was killed when one member of the public punched him in the stomach with a spiked glove with poisoned tips (a reference to the infection that can cause peritonitis). Hal's Outfit, Sword, Rifle, and Master Chief Title A blatantly obvious reference to Halo's Master Chief character, the items are all modelled after Master Chief's armour and weapons in the Halo series, and the title of Master Chief can be received from the Town Crier. The armour, sword, and title however are only available if one has bought the Limited Collector's Edition of Fable 2, and the rifle can be obtained through the Knothole Island DLC's Box of Secrets shop. Economics The house "The Invisible Hand", located in Bowerstone Old Town which is described as the base of operations for a guild of thieves, is a reference to a term used to describe the self-regulating nature of an economy. The Fable version just takes a more "active involvement" approach to it; the thieves "regulated" peoples money without them even knowing. The Princess Bride The description of the dye Swarthy Revenge Indigo, "This is indigo dye of the rare Montoya genus. You have crushed its flowers. Prepare to dye," is a reference to the movie, The Princess Bride. This is a parody of Inigo Montoya's infamous quote, "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Earl of Phantomhive On a gravestone, next to the mansion in Bowerstone Cemetery, there is a gravestone with the initials V.P. and the words "I am the head of the house now." A likely reference to Ciel Phantomhive's line in Black Butler season 1. V.P are the initails of Ciel'a father, the previous Earl of Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive. Bioshock Children playing together can sometimes be overheard mentioning the underwater city of "Beersock," full of "creepy little girls." This is a reference to the 2007 video game Bioshock. Category:Gameplay Category:Fable II